Coups et blessures internes
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Les autres enfants avaient la sagesse de fuir Mello. Pas Matt. Mello le détestait un petit peu pour ça. Alors il se vengeait sur lui. Ça n'était pas juste, ça n'était pas bien, et il le savait. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui apportait un peu de soulagement.


**Titre** : Coups et blessures internes  
**Fandom** : Death Note  
**Rating** : R  
**Genres** : Angst, Hurt/Comfort, romance (sort of)  
**Personnages** : Mello/Matt  
**Nombre de mots** : 1215  
**Commentaires** : écrit pour le 5 acts sur les thèmes "relation malsaine et bad BDSM". On ne peut pas proprement parler de BDSM, mais les personnages tâtonnent à la recherche de leur rôle respectif, dans un soucis d'appartenance et de soumission. Je pense que Matt a une idée assez précise de ce qu'il aime et de ce qu'il veut, mais comme la relation n'est pas du tout empreinte d'égalité et de respect, il ne peut pas se confier réellement. Pour Mello, je suppose qu'il aurait peut-être des envies particulières, si ses propres restrictions (entre autres religieuses) ne lui interdisaient d'y penser. La frustration chez lui engendre un comportement destructeur et clairement abusif, d'où le thème "relation malsaine".

* * *

Les autres enfants avaient la sagesse de fuir Mello. Pas Matt.

Au début, Mello s'était interrogé : était-il stupide ? Sauf que ce n'était pas le cas.

Matt était un des meilleurs. Sans effort, il réussissait avec brio ses études, alors qu'il semblait toujours plongé dans ses jeux vidéo. On ne le voyait jamais travailler, il se répondait jamais aux questions en classe, n'allait jamais au tableau et pourtant ses notes rivalisaient de près avec celles de Mello. Jamais plus, jamais moins.

Son cerveau fonctionnait aussi rapidement que ses réflexes de joueur. Il absorbait, comme les génies, toutes les informations à sa disposition, et pouvait les restituer intégralement sans oublier le moindre détail. Mais il semblait n'avoir aucun intérêt pour ses études il maintenait simplement son niveau, sans progresser de trop, juste assez pour rester à sa place et ne pas être embêté par les professeurs.

Mello le détestait un petit peu pour ça. Lui-même travaillait sans relâche pour atteindre le sommet – et échouait, dans la mesure où Near parvenait à le garder à distance depuis des années.

Alors il se vengeait sur Matt. Ça n'était pas juste, ça n'était pas bien, et il le savait. Mais c'était la seule chose qui lui apportait du soulagement.

Personne ne comprenait le comportement de Matt. Pourquoi celui-ci demeurait aux côtés de Mello, quand les bleus s'accumulaient sur sa peau trop pâle ? C'était comme s'il recherchait sa présence en particulier lorsqu'il était de mauvaise humeur, comme s'il faisait exprès de l'agacer, de le taquiner jusqu'à ce qu'il cède à la violence.

Les précepteurs et les membres du personnel de l'orphelinat s'en souciaient, mais comment faire pour y remédier ? Matt ne se plaignait jamais, même lorsqu'il arrivait en classe avec des ecchymoses au visage.

A force d'être harcelé de questions inquiètes, il s'était mis à porter de larges lunettes d'aviateur pour cacher les coquarts, des vêtements couvrants, et arborait sans cesse la même expression d'ennui blasé qu'il affectionnait tant, qui énervait tant Mello.

« Tu veux que je te frappe, c'est ça ? », demanda un jour Mello, à bout.

Il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à distinguer l'expression de Matt en dessous de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage et ses goggles qui lui mangeaient le visage. Mais il lui semblait bien qu'il arborait un air béat, de ceux que les saints portent sur les tableaux pieux.

« C'est dégoûtant ! », cracha-t-il en fuyant à toutes jambes, les joues rouges.

Pour un temps, il arrêta tout simplement de le toucher et à chaque fois que Matt essayait de l'approcher, il l'évitait comme la peste.

Les notes de Matt dégringolèrent, il finit par le plus venir en cours, passant le plus clair de son temps au lit sans que quiconque puisse l'en déloger. Et évidemment, on reporta la faute sur Mello. Pourquoi ne l'aurait-on pas fait ? Tous avait fini par les assimiler l'un à l'autre et à considérer Mello comme son meilleur – et unique – ami. Quoique leur relation puisse paraître bizarre.

« Tu es l'un de nos meilleurs éléments. Mais si tu continues à causer des troubles, nous devrons te changer d'établissement pour un orphelinat plus...conventionnel. »

Ce qui voulait dire ruiner ses chances de devenir L en l'enfermant dans une prison peuplé d'attardés.

Il avait beau clamer qu'il n'avait rien fait, personne ne le croyait.

Personne ne le croyait jamais...

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça à moi ? »

Et le fait que Matt ne réponde pas l'exaspérait encore davantage. Il aurait voulu le frapper encore.

Sauf qu'en faisant ça, il ne ferait que confirmer les soupçons qui pesaient sur lui.

Sa présence seule dans la chambre de Matt pouvait lui créer des ennuis, mais il avait besoin de mettre un terme à ce petit jeu malsain. Il détestait être manipulé, et il avait l'impression que c'était exactement ce que Matt faisait depuis le début, sous ses airs de victime consentante.

Il quitta le seuil et s'aventura dans la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Son ombre se découpait sur le mur auquel Matt faisait face dans son lit, le dos tourné à la porte et au couloir éclairé. Mello referma alors doucement la porte dont le grincement semblait faire planer une étrange menace.

« Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? », répéta-t-il à nouveau, une once de colère se glissant dans le velours rauque de sa voix.

Matt frissonna dans ses couvertures. Un délicieux filet de sueur froide lui coula dans le bas des reins tandis qu'il serrait plus fort les draps entre ses doigts.

Il n'entendit pas le pas de Mello se rapprocher, mais sa voix se fit plus proche :

« Pourquoi ? »

Comme pour le provoquer, Matt ne disait rien, ne répondait rien. Lui qui était parfois si bavard quand il lui donnait des coups, enchaînant insultes et insolences pour mieux l'agacer, pour le rendre plus violent.

Sans douceur, il l'attrapa par le col et le souleva.

« REGARDE-MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE ! »

Les yeux de Matt sans ses lunettes étaient comme deux billes d'un bleu très pâle dans les ténèbres de la chambre. Les poings de Mello se serrèrent.

« Pourquoi tu m'obliges à te faire mal comme ça ? »

Le sourire sardonique de Matt contenait la réponse. Mello le lui écrasa contre le mur.

Puis se fut un coup de pied dans les côtes.

Mais même après avoir déversé toute sa rage, Mello n'était pas soulagé pour autant. Au contraire.

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? », lâcha-t-il piteusement, la respiration haletante.

Matt était recroquevillé sur le sol. Il se détendit lentement, le souffle tout aussi court. Comme s'ils avaient fait l'amour.

« C'est répugnant... », chuchota Mello avec une grimace.

La main de Matt effleura sa chaussure. Il soupira, et Mello se pencha légèrement tout en écartant son pied.

\- Je sais..., répondit le rouquin dans un murmure.

Il ferma les yeux et frissonna. De plaisir.

Mello recula.

\- Je ne te comprends pas.

\- Ouais, marmonna Matt en se redressant à genoux. T'as jamais été très finaud en matière de sentiments.

Le blond pinça les lèvres. Il n'avait plus de colère. Il n'avait plus de coup à décocher.

Il se mit à trembler, la chaleur embrasant son visage comme une torche dans le noir.

Matt enfila ses lunettes d'aviateur, cachant l'adoration sur ses traits tandis qu'il levait le nez vers Mello.

\- Reviens en cours, gronda Mello, à court d'arguments. Si tu ne reviens pas, je te botte le cul. Et je te promets que cette fois, tu n'aimeras pas ça.

\- Oui, répliqua simplement le roux.

\- Et bosse un peu, merde !, s'exclama Mello avec une hargne simulée.

\- Oui.

En se relevant, il caressa brièvement la jambe de Mello avec ses cheveux, et bien qu'il n'ait rien senti, Mello frémit. Il recula encore, jusqu'à la porte, qu'il rouvrit.

\- Tu as intérêt à être là demain, idiot !

Matt hocha la tête en souriant, le bras passé autour de ses côtes douloureuses.

Mello n'en supporta pas davantage et s'enfuit. Il n'avait rien à dire d'autre.

Ne voulait pas accepter ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là, désir et culpabilité mêlés de fierté à l'idée des bleus qui fleurissaient déjà sur le corps dissimulé de son ami.


End file.
